


Little Red

by cathrheas



Series: Werewolf MariHilda AU [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, F/F, Knotting, Marking, Mentions of Blood, Outdoor Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Werewolves, sound familiar?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21913129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Hilda has a not-so coincidental encounter with a wolf.(Sequel to New Digs.)
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Werewolf MariHilda AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576939
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Little Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nexidava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexidava/gifts).



> A commission for Nexidava! Feel free to check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/cathrheas)!

They’d chosen an autumn day to do it. The evenings were warm enough that Hilda wouldn’t freeze, but cool enough that she could wear the hooded cloak that she’d bought for the occasion. Marianne was worried by how into it Hilda had gotten, repeatedly asking if Hilda was unwell, or perhaps insane—but, no, she was just fine.

She was just excited.

Surprisingly, Marianne had taken up most of the planning. Marianne had spent a long time building up enough control to have sex with Hilda during her heat without Hilda getting hurt, and she was clearly nervous about giving up her sense of power. Plotting out the details, Hilda assumed, made Marianne feel a little better about what they were about to do. Hilda insisted that the roleplay remain a fixture—if only to make Marianne feel more comfortable—but everything else, Marianne had decided.

The location, in particular, was an interesting choice. Marianne chose an acre of woods in her territory for them to do it in. Hilda had expected Marianne to just rail her in the basement doggy bed, but she  _ had _ mentioned being fucked up against a tree...as a joke, but still. Marianne said that she chose the woods so that they could be as loud as they wanted, but Hilda saw a few other advantages, although they were entirely selfish. The setting was perfect for the fantasy. A sweet young girl, travelling obliviously through the forest at night, only to be pounced on by a feral werewolf...cliche, but cliches were made for a reason: people liked seeing them over and over again.

But Hilda hadn’t seen that cliche for herself, yet. Walking through the woods, she had no familiarity with the feeling it brought her. She felt excitement above all, the thudding of her heart keeping her breaths quick. She hadn’t seen Marianne at all, but the adrenaline was keeping her alert. She felt like she was back on the battlefield, without all the dread...and yet, she felt the slightest hint of fear. She would never be truly afraid of Marianne, but part of her  _ wanted _ to be. For authenticity, of course.

Hilda pulled her hood away from her head, just a bit, wanting to keep her peripheral vision sharp. She saw something move from the corner of her eye, but it was nothing more than a squirrel. Marianne was huge when she was in full shift. Hilda wouldn’t miss her. In the fantasy, though, Hilda wasn’t supposed to expect her.

When Hilda heard a branch snap behind her, she stiffened, stopping in her tracks. She didn’t dare turn around, wanting to see what Marianne would do next—if it was really her. It could have been another squirrel, or perhaps a deer. Marianne would have been able to find her easily, with her excellent sense of smell, so Hilda had no idea what was taking her that long.

Hilda surveyed the area in front of her. She wondered if Marianne would have chased her if she ran, for the fun of it, then realized that Marianne would probably think Hilda was actually running. Bad idea.

Another branch snapped, a few leaves, too. “Hello?” Hilda called out. Nothing.  _ Just a critter, then. _ Hilda finally turned around, wondering if Marianne had chickened out and went home. But when she turned, she was face-to-face with Marianne, who was...just standing there. Even with her awkward demeanor, she still looked so fearsome. “O-oh, my! Hello, wolfy. How can I help you?”

“What are you doing here? These are my woods,” Marianne said.

She sounded quite convincing. Hilda was almost proud. “Really? I didn’t know that. Well, no worries. I was just passing through. If you don’t mind, I’ll be on my way.”

Marianne lifted her paw, then gently put it back in the dirt. Hilda could see her mulling it over, like she was considering letting Hilda through. That certainly wasn’t the plan, but...Hilda knew how to improvise, if Marianne decided to go off-script. Again, Marianne surpassed Hilda’s standards. “No. These are  _ my _ woods, and nobody p-passes by for free!”

Despite the stutter, Marianne sounded menacing, standing strong before Hilda. “Nobody passes...for free? I’m sorry, wolfy, but I don’t think I have anything to give you.”

“You have—” Marianne paused. She flattened her ears against her head, but only for a split second. Then, they perked up again, and she poked her chest out. “You have plenty that I want. And if you want to pass through these woods, you’ll give it to me.”

_ Oh. _ Hilda had gotten so used to Marianne being passive that she hadn’t expected to react so strongly when Marianne got aggressive. But the slight growl in her voice, and the squint of her eyes...Marianne was serious. “What do you want from me, then?”

Marianne drew closer, looking Hilda over, like she hadn’t seen it before. She circled Hilda—likely a cover-up for her nervous pacing. “Everything on this land is my property. I’m going to make you mine, too.”

“What do you mean? I’m not sure I get it,” Hilda said. She turned this way and that, trying to follow Marianne’s judging gaze. “Could you show me?”

No sooner than Hilda had asked, Marianne lunged at her, knocking her to the dirt. Hilda grunted a bit when she hit the ground, and Marianne paused, looking down at Hilda with what seemed like regret. When Hilda nodded, though, Marianne kept going. “Beasts like me...have to mark their property,” Marianne said.

Marianne tore at the hooded cape first, with her teeth. Marianne’s fangs pierced Hilda’s skin, but Hilda had asked for it, and she was glad that Marianne delivered. Marianne might not have even noticed that she’d torn into Hilda’s flesh, she was removing Hilda’s clothes with such haste. While her teeth worked at Hilda’s brassiere, she used her paws to scratch wildly at Hilda’s skirt and tights. Those marks were definitely intentional—Marianne’s claws were going in deep, leaving red streaks up and down Hilda’s thighs. Hilda leaned into it, the searing pain, trying to let Marianne know how much she wanted it.

When Marianne stepped back to look at her work—the torn clothing and the cuts and scrapes and Hilda’s shivering breaths—Hilda saw a bit of red in Marianne’s teeth, reflecting the moonlight. It was blood.  _ Her _ blood. Hilda wondered if Marianne liked the taste, when she was in heat. Did it satisfy her almost as much as the rest of Hilda’s body did?

The pain and soreness would surely set in later, even after Marianne healed her up, but Hilda hardly felt a thing, then. She just felt the pleasure, the burning of her wounds that had melted into desire. “Roll over, if you can. On all fours,” Marianne said.

Before, when they’d made love in that position, it was mostly out of convenience. But Marianne was all-too happy to tell Hilda to get on her hands and knees, her tail swinging idly as Hilda did as she was told. Hilda knelt in the dirt, staring ahead at the still woods before her. Marianne was more confident, then, and Hilda didn’t have to wait. No anxious licking, no calming words—Marianne approached Hilda from behind, breathing down Hilda’s back as she stood tall over Hilda’s shaking form. 

“I hope you’re ready...”

_ Born ready, _ Hilda thought. 

Marianne was eager, Hilda could feel it in the way she handled herself. She was more sure, too; there were no awkward, misplaced thrusts. Marianne pressed against Hilda’s back, lined herself up, and took Hilda with no hesitation. She didn’t stop her advances, even when Hilda screamed and clawed at the dirt. Hilda had made it clear that she didn’t want Marianne stopping unless she got too overwhelmed or Hilda used the safe word, and Marianne was following through.

Marianne roared into Hilda’s ear, using her paw to push Hilda’s upper half into the dirt. “Oh my gods,” Hilda breathed, the wind knocked out of her. Marianne was throwing the kitchen sink at Hilda, with teeth and claws and roughhousing, all while Hilda was being stretched open by Marianne’s canine shaft. It was certainly wide at the knot, but it wasn’t small anywhere else. Hilda had to grin and bear it, clenching her fists. She was really starting to feel those marks Marianne had left, when her whole body was under pressure and only getting hotter.

Marianne began to thrust, and Hilda cried out her name, no longer caring if she broke character. It didn’t seem like Marianne was quite done marking her territory. Instead of responding to Hilda’s desperate cries, Marianne bit down into Hilda’s neck, keeping Hilda in place with her grip, as if Hilda even had the energy to crawl away. Marianne’s teeth had broken skin again, Hilda felt herself bleeding. Hilda wondered how much of Marianne’s new demeanor was an act for Hilda’s sake, and how much of it was due to her heat.

Really, it didn’t matter why. Hilda was getting off just the same. It was even better than her fantasies, somehow more loving and more violent all at once. There was something cathartic about being pinned down in the dirt, crying and moaning so loudly even though nobody would come to save her. She didn’t  _ want _ to be saved. She wanted Marianne to fuck her into the dirt until the sun came up, even longer if Marianne stayed in full shift. Marianne was bound to transform back to her human form that night, but Hilda didn’t want to think about it. Instead, she imagined Marianne being in that beastly form forever. She imagined coming home and being marked as Marianne’s, every day, just as a reminder. 

But that experience in the woods was one-of-a-kind. Seeing—feeling, rather—Marianne coming out of her shell for that first time was magical. She was letting something loose that she’d been holding back for a long time, and Hilda had to bear the brunt of it all. The gravelly dirt was scraping against her cheek, even more of it was getting under her nails. 

She wondered if she looked as good as she felt. Any other time, she wanted to be pretty, prim, proper, but with Marianne, she wanted to be  _ destroyed.  _ Nothing was more perfect to her than looking filthy, dirty, bloody, and if things went her way, dripping with Marianne’s cum.

“Give me...” Hilda interrupted herself with a breathy moan, but forced herself to keep speaking. “Give me your knot, please.”

The unsure noise that Hilda heard was so typical of Marianne, so caring and sweet, that Hilda couldn’t help but smile. Hilda knew Marianne couldn’t deny her when she was in that state, even if she had wanted to. The desperation to breed something wasn’t roleplay, Hilda knew that; Marianne really  _ did _ need someone to knot, to mate with, and Hilda would gladly offer herself up for the job.

“I’ve never had a mate so eager,” Marianne said, equal parts surprised and pleased. “Are you sure you can take it?”

_ Let’s find out, _ Hilda wanted to say, but Marianne knew the answer already. With certainty that    
Hilda could  _ feel, _ Marianne surged forward, bringing forth that familiar feeling. Hilda felt a stinging pain that subsided as pleasure took over. Marianne had knotted her again. She had been waiting for that feeling for so long, that feeling of fullness. She needed Marianne to cum inside of her, and the knot was the first step to making sure she got every drop of it.

Once they were tied, Marianne went right back to work, her knot rocking inside of Hilda so quickly that Hilda wondered if it would pop out. But, no, it was growing larger inside of her, bulging with Marianne’s cum; there was no way it’d come out until Marianne was finished, and Hilda was glad that it wouldn’t. Being tied to Marianne, being labelled her  _ mate, _ was euphoric for Hilda. She had never known it, but it was all that she wanted. 

She gathered her strength, put her hand over Marianne’s humongous paw. Marianne rumbled into her ear. At first, Marianne seemed displeasured, but the increasing force of her thrust told Hilda it was quite the opposite. Marianne had always liked intimacy in the bedroom, and Hilda figured it’d be no different in the woods. “Marianne,” she whispered, feebly; Marianne’s paw tensed beneath her hand, so she said it again. “Marianne!”

“Hilda,” Marianne groaned. The rumble of her voice softened to her normal tone, and she licked the gash she’d left on Hilda’s shoulder. “You broke character.”

“I don’t care about that anymore. If anything that was just—just something to make you feel a little more comfortable about doing all of this.” Although, it  _ was _ a little fun to feel like she was being hunted...

“I’m okay, now,” Marianne said. “I just want to have you as my mate, Hilda. I want to do things like this to you. Is that alright?”

_ Isn’t it too late to ask for that? _ But Marianne had probably used up her reserve of confidence for the night. Hilda never minded giving her a little boost. “Yeah, it’s fine, Mari. I love it. I love  _ you. _ So don’t stop, okay? Do it just like this, I don’t mind.”

“I love you too.” Mariane nipped at Hilda’s neck, snarling happily against Hilda’s neck. “I’ll do my best to give you what you want.”

“Y-you’re doing great. So good,” Hilda said.

Marianne had eased up on Hilda while they were speaking, but when she heard Hilda’s praise, she was right back to hammering Hilda with her knot, drooling and panting as she did. Hilda knew it was Marianne at heart, but she couldn’t quite distinguish her from the beast, hulking and ferocious. Marianne loved Hilda enough to do things she might not have done on her own, while the beast didn’t care about anyone’s needs but its own.

Hilda certainly felt that selfishness in Marianne’s movements, the “take what I want” attitude. Marianne usually asked Hilda if she was close before she came, but Hilda had no warning signs other than the swelling and pulsing of Marianne’s knot. Hilda knew Marianne was a quick shot when she was excited; as much as Hilda would have enjoyed getting off hands-free, she had to help herself out a little in the end.

Although her limbs were starting to feel sore and heavy, Hilda managed to lift her arm and reach back to stroke her clit. She was slick there, and her bud was swollen. A single touch made her jolt, her back arching against Marianne’s warm underbelly. “Marianne,” Hilda sighed, her eyes slipping shut. 

Marianne growled so lowly it was nearly a purr, vibrating against Hilda. There was a brief moment between when Marianne stopped thrusting and when she started to cum, and Hilda had never felt such longing, but she relaxed instantly when she felt those first warm spurts on her walls. Hilda had already felt wiped out, but she could hardly stay conscious anymore when she felt her body tightening up, going its own way and begging for more of Marianne. Marianne was whimpering so loudly, Hilda almost expected the sounds to turn into a howl.

Hilda heard Marianne’s paws shifting in the dirt, trying to get closer to Hilda. Hilda blindly stretched her arm up to pet Marianne’s snout, struggling to focus on all of the sensations she was feeling. Marianne started to lick her again, on her cheeks, her shoulders, the back of her neck. Hilda laughed when it tickled, still stroking Marianne’s snout.

“Who thought the middle of the woods would be so romantic,” Hilda murmured.

“Y-yes, it’s nice, but...I think I’m going to shift back, soon,” Marianne said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to carry you back like that. As soon as my knot deflates, we can go back to the house.”

“And run a bath?”

“And take care of your wounds.” Almost as soon as Marianne mentioned them, Hilda was starting to feel the burn from her various marks and aches. Some tender healing from Marianne sounded nice, at the moment. Hilda hissed when Marianne’s knot left her; it felt a little more painful than before, mostly because she was already throbbing everywhere else. Marianne knelt down by her. “Um...your ride awaits, my lady.”

Hilda laughed, pulling herself onto Marianne’s back and holding on tight. Marianne’s fur smelled oddly nice, flowery, but there was something metallic beneath it. Hilda wondered if Marianne had hunted at all, and it was an oddly pleasant thought. Marianne pouncing on a rabbit, tearing it apart...it was almost a little cute. Hilda might have been developing some gruesome tastes.

“I think I’m going insane,” Hilda said. “Because of you.”

“Huh...? What are you even saying,” Marianne said, a lilt in her voice. They left the woods, and Marianne trotted towards the front door. “I hope all of my servants are in bed...or else this will be awkward...”

Thankfully, nobody was around to see a very filthy and very naked Hilda riding Marianne into the back of the house, where the bath was. Hilda climbed off of Marianne, looking down into the empty basin. “Do you need me to fetch the hot water?”

“Um—wait—”

“What?” Hilda watched, curiously, as Marianne’s fur began to retract into her skin, and her fangs rounded out. Her eyes softened, and she shrank into herself until she was just Marianne, pale and nimble. It was strange to watch, but Hilda didn’t look away until Marianne was finished. “Oh. Well, in that case, you can fetch the water.”

Hilda got in the tub, but not without some difficulty. Her bones were aching, and all of her scratches and wounds were complaining in unison. By the time she’d settled into the basin, Marianne had returned with a bucket, and a staff. She set the staff down by the basin, pouring the hot water over Hilda’s legs. Hilda jumped back, trying to adjust to the heat. “Sorry! Too hot?”

“I-it’s fine. At least we know it’ll be still warm when you get in...” Marianne emptied a few more buckets into the basin, then climbed in after Hilda, pulling her hair back into a bun. Hilda, on the other hand, was desperately dunking her hair into the water, trying to rinse the dirt out of it. “I know that dirt is...dirty, but somehow, that whole ‘sex in the woods’ thing was cleaner in my imagination.”

“I’ll wash you up. Let me heal you, first,” Marianne said, grabbing the staff. 

“Thank the Goddess for white magic.” Marianne smiled—probably glad that Hilda had acknowledged the Goddess. Whatever it was, Marianne sure had a pretty smile. As Hilda’s wounds began to tingle and glow and eventually close up, Hilda stared right into Marianne’s face, watching her work fondly. Marianne caught Hilda looking when she finished, putting the staff down on the floor outside of the tub. There were still smears of blood all over Hilda, but nothing a little water and soap couldn’t fix. “Thank you, Mari. For putting up with all of my...considerably weird requests.”

“It’s fine, Hilda. I enjoyed myself, too, actually.” Marianne began to pick stray leaves and clumps of dirt out of Hilda’s hair. How she managed to look so pleased with Hilda’s appearance, Hilda didn’t know. “I’m sorry I beat you up so badly.”

Hilda scoffed. “As if I didn’t ask for it. I don’t mean to sound  _ ungrateful, _ but you could stand to be a little rougher.”

“What?! Hilda, you looked horrible just now. I think I did enough!”

“We’ll compromise and consider it a work in progress.”

“That’s not a compromise at all...”

Hilda grinned at Marianne’s bashful face. She made a fairly handsome beast, but nothing compared to seeing that face. Although, as pretty as it was, Hilda was wondering what she could convince Marianne to do during her next shift...

**Author's Note:**

> whole lotta furry shit


End file.
